


Slow-Motion Valentine

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Fucking Free never stopped to smell the flowers and a certain Geoff Ramsey was sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow-Motion Valentine

The air is stained with the scent of whiskey mixed with the feeling of home. Gavin’s arms were draped around Geoff’s torso as they both started to stir from their deep slumber. Gavin inhaled happily as Geoff brought him closer so he could peck the other’s forehead; the atmosphere was warm and comfortable which meant neither party wanted to get up and go to work. Gavin stirred under Geoff’s grasp as he tried to wake Geoff up in a way that did the job but didn’t make him cranky.

“Get up you donut, we’ll be late!” Gavin said, his voice was laced protest as he threw the covers off of his body and whipped the sleep from his eyes.

Geoff yawned loudly, the words 'I'm going, shithead' escaped from his lips playfully. Geoff wiped his eyes so he would open them, but the man always looked like he was stuck in a limbo of tried and drowsy. What can you do? Genetics deals you a hand of cards and you either deal with what's dealt to you or fold your game.

Birds chirped outside and the only thing Geoff could think was 'Shut up.'

 

Breakfast was the usual. Orange juice and slightly burnt toast while Gavin tried his damnedest to make scrambled eggs that weren't runny. (And failing.) Morning was nothing special, Geoff drove and Gavin tried not to fall asleep in the rocking car.

 

But work was something special. There was a sense of family the second you walked into the room, the familiar scent of everyone mixed into the air that was remebeicent of the smell of coffee in the morning. It was a nice smell. Different.  Kinda tickled your nose a little.

 

Gavin sat down at his desk and Geoff took his seat, they worked separately and only talked to conference on lets play ideas. Bright and early the teasing starts, Ray being the first to chime up above the silence of editing to ask everyone what they’re doing for valentine's day.

Valentines?

Huh.

Skipped Geoff’s mind to be honest, must be the beer.

“Yeah I dunno Ray, Gavin you wanna do something?”  
“Nah.”

And then the conversation was over with them.

Jack, on the other hand, had a flashy day planned out. He saved up some extra cash and reserved a place for him and Cati at a big flashy restaurant. Top floor, Cati would wear the dress Jack loved so much and Jack would dress to impress; Cati would look out into the stars and get a little lost while Jack got lost in her eyes and when they got home there would be an array of flowers waiting for her on their doorstep and it would be perfect.

Ryan’s going to repair his wife’s old stuffed animal. It was the first gift he ever bought her and it was the only thing that made his wife perfectly upset, the stitching started to come undone and the fur started to darken. Ryan spent weeks trying to find a person who could restore it back to almost perfect. So he’d make his wife dinner and let her open the box, hoping that a spark of joy will course through her veins.

Michael's taking Lindsey to a pet store to give her what she’s always wanted. A pet goldfish. (To quote Michael: “Yeah I’m not dealing with a cat, she won’t let me get a dog, but I’ll totally settle for a fish, or maybe a bunny. I’ll buy whatever.”)

And Ray was going to go home and have a nice long chat with his right hand.

 

Gavin’s eyelids started getting heavy and he could feel his eyeballs start to dry up as he blinked. He rubbed his eyes to try and make them tear a bit but it didn’t work. Staring at a screen for three hours really started to take it’s toll on Gavin and the Brit was far too sober to deal with his body right now. He got up for bevs and he heard Geoff’s chair back up too.  
“I’ll get you something.”  
“You don’t know how I like it,” Geoff mumbled as he walked through the door.

 

The clinking of glass was muffled over the yelling of various voices, laughter echoed in the office while Geoff’s sleepy gaze never left Gavin’s body.

“What?” he said stupidly, his hands filled with alcohol as he made eye contact with his lover.

“You really don’t wanna do anything for valentines day?”  
“It’s not that I don’t, it’s just, we don’t have to.”  
Geoff nodded in understanding, “But like, if I wanted to do something would you be up for it?”  
“Why do anything? It’s just a dumb day.”

“Whatever you say, buddy.”

They mixed their drinks so Gavin’s was a mix of sweet with a slightly tart aftertaste and Geoff had death in a glass, a liquid fire that burned down his throat but left him feeling satisfied at the end of it.

Geoff didn’t want to do nothing for valentines day though, maybe he wasn’t going to whisk Gavin away in some fancy dinner, but he wanted to do something so he didn’t feel left out.

He had a reason to show Gavin he loved him and he was going to fucking use it.

 

((So Geoff had this idea right…))

 

Time seemed to be wrong when Gavin Fucking Free woke up well rested. He stretched his arms upwards like he was a short person trying to grab a top shelf item, and looked to the place where Geoff should have been only to find a little grey elephant in his place. A rose rested in the stuffed animal’s trunk and Gavin gingerly took the flower from it’s place, smelt it and rested it on his nightstand. He opened the note attached to the elephant's ear and read it.

The nose reminded me of you.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, whispering ‘oh bollocks,’ before slipping away from his bed and going to the shower.

He let the warm water soak his skin while he massaged soap on himself, a slight draft made his skin erupt in goosebumps as Geoff slunk his arms around Gavin’s waist and pressed his still dry chest onto Gavin’s back.

“Did you like your present?” Geoff muttered into Gavin’s neck, tickling him.   
“I could have done without the insult but the little guy is cute, you big donut.”    
“Insult? You know I love your nose.” Geoff said as he pressed kissed on Gavin’s neck, nipping at the skin. Gavin leaned backwards into the touch and hummed, the feeling of warm water and kisses filled his nerves with a weird feeling of love.  

Gavin tilted his head so he could give Geoff an open mouthed kiss, Geoff tasted like the aftermath of alcohol and Gavin tasted like sleep. Eventually both the men’s fronts where touching as Geoff placed one hand on the middle of the blonde’s back and the other hand was slowly going south to touch Gavin’s ass. The younger responded readily to the advances, slowly grinding his hips against Geoff’s while threading his fingers through the tattooed man’s wet hair.

He broke the kiss first as Gavin wanted to mark Geoff’s collarbone in a hickey, slowly he made his way down, kissing Geoff’s stomach, and then lower, kissing his thigh. Eventually Gavin breathed cold air accidently on Geoff’s cock, making him hiss while Gavin giggled an apology. Gavin took Geoff in bit by bit, making sure to relax his throat because the most unsexy thing you can do is throw up while giving a blow job. Eventually Gavin got comfortable enough to bob his head up and down and Geoff groaned in appreciation, Gavin swirled his tongue around while keeping his hands on Geoff’s thighs so the older didn’t fuck his mouth. He gently moved his thumb in a circle around Geoff’s inner thigh and Geoff couldn’t do anything about but mutter a ‘Fuck, Gavin.’

Geoff reached a hand down to pet Gavin’s hair, a feat that was difficult to do in the shower since his hair was slicked down from the water. The linoleum wall felt too cold against Geoff’s back but it was either lean on it or lean uncomfortably forward while getting head but Geoff didn't wanna dwell on that. He wanted to dwell on the way Gavin felt, how warm his mouth was and how cute it was Gavin worked so hard on his gag reflex to blow him. With every movement of his head and every flick of the tongue Geoff could feel himself nearing the end. Geoff muttered Gavin’s name out as a warming just in time for him to pull away so his hand could do the rest. Geoff came when Gavin kissed his lips and Geoff tasted himself; his cum was quickly washed away, down the drain with the rest of the used water.

And then there was Gavin, still uncomfortably hard and itching for release.

Geoff stroked his partner slowly, Gavin eliciting a quiet hum when Geoff’s hand clasped his dick. He pumped up and down, muttering encouragements because he knew Gavin liked it. Telling Gavin how good he was, how proud he is that he managed to give him head and not gag, how cute he looked when he was wet from the shower.

How much he loved him.

Gavin just nuzzled his head into the crook of Geoff’s neck and hummed happily, occasionally biting Geoff’s shoulder to stop himself from making noise. He sighed a ‘Geoff’ and he picked up the pace, going faster and faster as he kissed Gavin’s mouth. The only reaction Gavin could muster was opening his mouth slightly from the pleasure. The next ‘Geoff’ was more forceful, as the older man decided to leave a bruise on Gavin’s neck. The last Geoff was louder, not a scream but not a whisper as Gavin came.

The water ran cold as Gavin scrambled out of the shower, his face had a nice after sex smile while Geoff was left with dealing with no warm water.

Gavin stepped on a rose. Not the same rose that was tied to his elephant, this one was different. It was white, kinda bent from Gavin’s weight barreling down onto it, but nevertheless Gavin though it was perfect.

 

He sat down at breakfast and stuffed his mouth with cereal, Geoff flicked leftover water into Gavin’s face while he sat down to eat with him.

 

“Arent you glad I never listen to you?”

“What you going on about?”

“You know what I mean Gavin, you totally didn’t want to celebrate valentine's day but yet here we are.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Geoff said dismissively, “How many roses did you find?”  

“Two.”  
“Well theres five around the house dipshit, if you find them all I’ll give you a prize tonight.”  
“A sexy prize?” Gavin said, wiggling his eyebrows in an obscene manner.

“We just fucked. It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you what it was.”

 

There was a rose on the kitchen table, which brought Gavin’s count up to three.

 

Now you have to understand, Gavin HATES surprises. Just tell him what he wants to know and you won’t have to look at his pouty lip anymore. But Geoff has grown immune to Gavin’s whinings, and the brit knows that, so he complies to Geoff’s dumb game and puts the three roses he’s found in a coffee mug on the kitchen counter with enough water to help them survive a night or two.

((Gavin, what happened to the white one?

Ahh well you know))

The fourth flower was a doozy, Gavin went out of his way to overturn every couch cushion in the house, forcing Geoff to clean up Gavin’s awful mess. Destruction was Gavin’s game but when it came to cleaning up he’d be the first to leave. Turns out, it was outside right on top of the grill. An unnaturally blue rose perched in the place where Geoff shines the brightest that isn’t the bedroom, of course. The man was a genius at cooking and Gavin was grateful he didn’t have to cook at all, surely they’d be dead by now if Gavin even dared to touch the stove.

 

Gavin honestly expected the fifth flower to be in their sex drawer. So Gavin was stuck ruffling through some questionable items, vibraters, ropes, anything really, you name it they had it.

Except for roses. There were no roses in his dirty little drawer and Gavin was starting to get antsy. He had turn the house upside down entirely and he still couldn’t find the damn thing. It was going to drive him nuts if he never did and Gavin didn’t want that.

So Gavin opened the fridge to get some bevs and there that fucker was.

In a beer bottle, another red rose sprouting proudly; Gavin took the flower from the bottle, took a sip and drained the nasty liquid down the drain.

He felt strangely sorry for the rose, but also happy he’d found all of them. So he took his little coffee cup filled with roses and water and nearly dropped the thing in Geoff’s lap.

“Great job,” the man said, “Go get dressed, ’ll drive you somewhere nice.”

Gavin quirked an eyebrow up in disbelief.

“Not to nice. You know me.”

 

\---

The fair is not nice. It wasn’t sex and it wasn’t a dinner but Gavin looked down at the world from the top of the ferris wheel and felt like he was at home. The lights dazzled in front of him and he was around so much happiness that it made his head spin. He clutched Geoff’s arm and nuzzled his face into the other man’s shoulder while Geoff squeezed Gavin’s hand lightly.

 

“Isn’t it pretty buddy?”  
“Breathtaking.”

“Yeah i knew you’d like it.”

 

And for the first time in Gavin Free’s life he was forced to slow down and look. No busy outside world, just him and the most important person in his life looking out at Austin’s horizon while a few hundred people shuffled at their feet.

It was life living life in slow motion, and Gavin loved every millisecond of it.

And when the wheel started turning again he kissed Geoff until they both reached the bottom, because Geoff knew how to take Gavin’s breath away, he knew how to slow the younger one down and mellow him out for a few seconds.

The whole car ride home the air was thick with appreciation and rekindled feeling of nervousness when you’re around the person you love for the first time. Kisses were sweet and with love while Gavin could get used to have a slow motion valentine’s day every year.

There's nothing wrong with stopping everyone once in a while from a busy life to smell the flowers.


End file.
